


The Coat Tag

by WaterlilyRose



Series: Respite [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established couple, F/M, Fluff, Living Together, Missing Scene, Respite series, Rey discovers the coat tag, The Coat Deception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterlilyRose/pseuds/WaterlilyRose
Summary: Rey finds the price tag to her coat in Kylo's drawer. Kylo has some explaining to do.





	The Coat Tag

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Tumblr prompt but I'm rather fond of it so I thought I'd pop in on here. I feel it adds to the series nicely.

Rey huffed in exasperation. Why was it that when you needed tape and scissors they decided to go walkabouts? Finn’s birthday was coming up and she needed to wrap his present. It was the pair of shoes he’d been looking at almost lovingly in the local sports shop for over a year but had been too expensive for either of them to afford. 

God bless Student Loans. And not having to pay rent because your live-in boyfriend refuses to let you. 

Kylo was out getting milk and other essentials so she couldn’t ask him where he kept his scissors and tape. Sighing, she went over to his desk in the corner; there was bound to be some in the drawers. 

Rey gave a little laugh of triumph when she found them in the top drawer under a cluster of notebooks, pens and batteries. She was about to close the drawer when something else caught her eye. 

There was a little fancy tag from a piece of clothing on the bottom of the drawer. Rey’s eyebrows scrunched together. THat was odd; Kylo was fanatically clean about labels. If receipts weren’t essential they went straight in the bin. So why would he keep a tag for clothing.

Picking it up, she turned it over. It was a garment worth £120 and the description was of a full-length navy army overcoat-

Hang on…

Rey read it again. And again. And slowly she turned to look at the coat hanging on the back of his door. Her coat. The coat she had found in a charity shop. The coat she had found… while he was standing about five foot away from its destination. 

She looked down at the price again. _£120_. 

She was going to kill him. 

As luck would have it, the door then opened and Kylo came in, shaking his head to relieve himself of the raindrops that clung to his hair. The milk and a few other things were in a plastic bag in his hand.

“Rain is coming down quite heavy. I couldn’t get Coke so I got Pepsi, is that o-”

“What is this?” Rey demanded, holding up the label. Kylo looked up in confusion and then his eyes fell on the tag in her hands. His cheeks, flushed from jogging back to the house to avoid the rain, suddenly drained of colour.

“I…” His voice was very hoarse. “Where did you find that?” 

“In the drawer. I was looking for tape. What. Is. This?” She demanded again. 

Kylo sighed. He looked defeated; maybe cornered. “It’s the tag from your coat.” 

“And how did you get this?” 

Another sigh. “Because I bought it in the first place.” 

It was now Rey’s turn to look bewildered and winded. “But… why?!”

“You wouldn’t wear a proper coat!” Kylo blurted out, almost defensively. “That tan jacket wasn’t keeping you warm or dry and I knew you would never let me buy you a coat - we were still teacher and student after all - and you were always going to that shop. So it made sense to… to buy a coat in your size and… leave it where you’d find it.” He’d started out speaking very fast but by the end, his speech tailed off and he looked like he was struggling not to blush. 

He… went to all that trouble… for her? Even when they weren’t even together? Rey looked at the label again. “But £120?! There must have been cheaper coats!”

Kylo shrugged, still looking at the carpet. “I wanted you to have the best.” He muttered. 

Rey was torn. On the one hand, he’d lied to her. Tricked her really. And displayed a cunning that was almost unnerving.

On the other…

Rey slammed the tag down and strode over to him. Kylo almost took a step back as though he was worried he’d get a slap. 

Instead Rey hugged him. She was probably hurting his ribs.

“You idiot.” She muttered, as she hugged him hard. “You… silly noble romantic idiot.” 

Deeming it safe to hug her back and that he wasn’t in trouble after all, Kylo snorted quietly. “Yes, I know. I know.”


End file.
